Les belles choses
by Leptitloir
Summary: Recueil de textes sur le trio Marc, Nathaniel et Luka. OS 2 : "Une sensation qui colle à la peau, comme du sable. Du sable à l'intérieur de lui."
1. Pas trois

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Thomas Astruc.

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "Chaton", en une heure.**

Hey !

Comme j'ai grave envie d'écrire sur ces trois-là, je lance un recueil fourre-tout où je pourrai balancer toute mon inspiration et combler mon manque sur ce ship. Avec un peu de chance, ça me motivera à écrire souvent ici. Je pense que j'y reviendrai beaucoup grâce aux nuits, mais qui sait si j'y posterai pas des OS plus construits de temps en temps ? On verra bien.

Oh et bien sûr, avec ce thème, j'étais obligé d'écrire sur Marc. Chaton, c'est son deuxième prénom dans ma tête. Et dans celle de Luka, maintenant.

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Pas trois

C'est un surnom, un mot lâché comme ça, des lettres au vent qui sont arrivées dans le creux de son oreille quand les lèvres de Luka ont bougé. C'est un son comme une mélodie, parce que dans sa bouche tout est musique et que le timbre grave qui fait trembler sa gorge ressemble à un chant. C'est rien, trois fois rien, il lui a dit ça avec ce sourire tellement calme qu'il avale toute l'anxiété qui lui ronge l'estomac, et Marc a senti le monde s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Il y avait les larmes au coin de ses yeux qu'il retenait, et l'envie affreuse de s'effondrer contre ce type, se laisser aller contre sa sérénité, sentir comme ses bras devaient être forts quand il les passait autour d'une taille – la sienne, en l'occurrence. Mais il n'a rien fait. Rien. Juste il a dit _C'est pas terrible_ quand l'autre a désigné son carnet, curieux. Il a serré la couverture noire contre son cœur et il est parti, soit disant parce que la classe allait reprendre alors qu'il restait bien une demi-heure avant la fin de la pause repas, et il s'est senti tellement con. Tellement.

Mais le frère de Juleka lui fait perde tous ses moyens. Et c'est pas normal, ça, c'est pas normal.

Il arrive même plus à regarder Nathaniel dans les yeux.

« - Marc ? »

Nathaniel, avec sa voix d'ado qui déraille quand il monte trop haut. Sa voix qui le complexe mais que l'autre aime bien, surtout quand c'est son nom qu'elle dit, parce que c'est touchant ce ton maladroit pas très droit qui mue doucement.

« - Eh, qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

\- Rien. »

Nathaniel qui vérifie que personne ne les regarde dans l'atelier, et qui attrape sa main, ses cinq doigts, qui glisse les siens entre pour lui dire _Je suis là, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?_ Nathaniel son copain, premier copain, amour gamin plein de joie, encore malhabile. Ça lui a collé un sourire débile sur le visage quand le rouquin l'a embrassé la première fois, hésitant, délicat, il était tellement content et maintenant il lui fait _ça_.

Il a pas fait exprès. C'est venu tout seul, il a rien demandé. Mais Luka était là, tout doux, avec ses cheveux bleus et son sourire qui calme, et sa voix qui apaise et ses grandes mains qu'on a envie de saisir. Luka était là, venu voir Juleka, et quelque chose lâché dedans. Et Marc ne contrôle pas. C'est pas sa faute mais c'est là.

« - Tu veux qu'on en parle à part ?

\- Non. C'est vraiment rien, t'en fais pas. »

Et il a écrit des mots pour lui dans son carnet, des choses qu'il lui montera jamais, ni à lui ni à personne. Des mots qui sonnent comme de l'amour, des mots qui débordent et qui lui font honte, parce que c'est pas pour lui qu'il devrait les écrire mais Luka, dans sa tête, il a pas pris la bonne place. Il squatte juste à côté de Nathaniel et c'est pas normal ça, c'est pas normal, ça devrait pas se faire comme ça. Il comprend pas.

« - Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Il secoue la tête.

« - C'est à cause de moi ?

\- Hein ? » Marc secoue la tête. « Non ! »

Non c'est pas toi, non y a rien, rien du tout, rien à dire, rien qu'il dira parce qu'il peut pas dire ça, il peut pas lui raconter comme ça que c'est Luka, il l'a appelé _Chaton_ et dans son cœur le coche a raté, le monde s'est effondré, les étoiles ont explosé et le ciel s'est illuminé. Et il avait plus qu'un mot sur les lèvres pour lui, un mot qu'il pouvait pas dire parce qu'il doit le garder pour Nathaniel, mais comme toujours il a foiré.

C'est pas normal. Ça marche pas comme ça. C'est un plus un d'habitude, et puis voilà. Ça fait deux, pas trois. Pas trois.

« - J'ai fait quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

\- Non ! C'est pas toi, t'as rien fais ! »

C'est pas toi c'est moi, moi qui foire toujours tout, moi qui fait n'importe quoi.

« - Eh ! Calme toi Marc, tout va bien, c'était juste une question. »

Des regards autour d'eux, Marinette qui se tourne et mon dieu non, faut pas que les gens le regardent, faut pas qu'ils voient, pas d'attention il aime pas ça. Il baisse les yeux, croise les bras, comme pour se protéger mais il sait pas de quoi. Sa tête trouve sa place sur l'épaule de Nath parce que l'épaule de Nath est faite pour ça, et il laisse faire le bras qui s'enroule autour de sa taille. Inspire expire. Inspire expire. Faut que ça se calme dedans, et la main salie par le critérium qui glisse près de la sienne aide un peu. Il la serre comme une bouée, pour se sauver, pas se noyer dans cette marrée de sentiments qu'il contrôle pas.

Mais quand même, il repense au visage de Luka. Et c'est pas sa faute, c'est son cœur qu'a craqué, c'est lui qui s'est attaché sans rien lui demander, qu'a fondu pour cette voix et _Chaton_ qu'il lui a dit comme ça, naturellement. Ce surnom il voudrait bien l'entendre mille fois mais il devait pas, il devrait pas vouloir ça et il s'en veut le petit chat.

Il écrit des histoires qu'il montrera jamais. Des rêves qu'il gardera cachés.

Parce que un plus un, normalement, ça fait pas trois.

* * *

Voilà ! Des avis sur ce texte ?


	2. La javanaise

Hey !

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 129e Nuit du FOF, sur le thème **Epuiser**. Et c'est beaucoup trop long. Ça m'a pris trois heure au lieu d'une. Mais je commence à abandonner l'idée de respecter la limite de temps imposée. Ma tendance à la courgette s'est trop développée.

Ça fait un moment que j'ai vu les épisodes avec Nathaniel et Marc, donc possible qu'il y ait des erreurs par rapport au canon. Il faudra que je me replonge là-dedans, un de ces jours. Bref !

**(Aussi, si vous avez des sujets sensibles, pensez à vérifier les TW qui sont spécifiés à la fin de l'OS avant de lire !)**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La javanaise

.

C'est quelque chose qui lui glisse sur la peau, quand son réveil sonne. Quand il faut tendre la main pour faire glisser son doigt le long de l'écran. Retarder d'une dizaine de minutes la sonnerie qui sort de son téléphone. Une sensation qui colle à la peau, comme du sable. Du sable à l'intérieur de lui. Ça pèse. C'est inconfortable.

Et dix minutes plus tard, c'est encore là. Mais dix minutes plus tard, il n'a plus le choix. Vient l'heure de sortir les jambes de sous les draps. D'appuyer contre le sol frais du plancher la plante de ses pieds. D'éteindre pour de bon le réveil qui chante dans la pièce un air qui ne lui ressemble pas, mais qu'il affectionne quand même. _La Javanaise_.

Marc écoute les dernières notes. La voix de Gainsbourg n'est pas sa préférée, et cette version de la chanson, bien qu'étant l'originale, lui semble pâle face à la reprise qui l'a séduit. Mais il l'aime bien. Il l'écoute distraitement, en attrapant son caleçon. Pas pressé le moins du monde, il se laisse bercer. La fatigue est là, encore, agrippée à sa peau. Peut-être qu'avec un bol de thé, il saura la chasser.

xoxoxox

"Marc."

Cette manière d'articuler, il la connaît. L'accent descendant de cette voix qui se veut ferme, mais que la mue adolescente décrédibilise. Nath. Son ombre se dessine tout près de la sienne, à peine plus grande. Tout aussi noire.

"Mm.

\- Je-

\- Je sais. C'est bon."

La culpabilité. Il sait, oui. Il sait que Nath s'inquiète. Surtout quand il voit ce sweat trois fois trop épais pour un mois de mai que le soleil enchante de sa présence. Des manches si longues qu'elles lui tombent sous les mains. Des bras de fantôme. Il aime bien, Marc. C'est confortable. Doux comme un cocon. Une protection. Ça cache.

"Non c'est pas bon."

Il serre les poings. Et c'est ridicule, ce geste fort sur son tout petit corps. Cette bouille d'enfant, alors qu'il a bientôt quinze ans. Ridicule, au bout de ses bras, ces doigts qui se contractent. Ses colères font rire plus qu'elles n'effraient.

D'accord. Nath a raison, c'est pas bon. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend de lui ? Quelle réponse ? Il n'y a rien à dire. Et ces conversations stériles l'épuisent. Il ne veut pas en parler. Ne veut plus. Juste, qu'on le laisse tranquille. C'est son problème, après tout.

Un soupir qui n'est pas le sien fend l'air.

La main sur son épaule se pose tout en douceur. Sans appuyer. Comme par peur de le blesser.

"Comment tu vas faire, en sport ?"

Le noiraud hausse les épaules.

"J'ai mal au ventre."

Encore une fois. Il tire sur la corde, jusqu'au jour où l'excuse ne passera plus. De toute façon, le hand, c'est pas son truc.

xoxoxox

"L'école a appelé. C'est quoi, cette histoire en EPS ? T'as séché le cours ?

\- J'avais mal à la cheville."

La traversé du salon est un passage périlleux. Même si elle est encore plongée dans ses dossiers, sa mère remarque la bouille de chaton éreinté qui trace pour rejoindre l'escalier. Elle le fixe. Ses yeux, deux aiguilles dans sa peau. Il ne cherche pas à les soutenir.

"Tu t'es blessé ?

\- J'ai fais un faux mouvement dans les escaliers.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille chez le médecin ? Si j'appelle maintenant, on peut-

\- Non."

Sèche, la réponse. Il avale la salive, comme si ça allait l'adoucir.

"C'est bon. Ça passera tout seul.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Oui."

La mère plisse les yeux. Elle l'observe. Ce drôle d'animal qui ressemble à son fils et qui attend, devant l'escalier, la main posée sur sa rampe. Ce gamin qui flotte dans sa veste. A croire qu'il a grandi moins vite que ses fringues. Jamais il ne lève les yeux. Jamais il ne la regarde. Elle sent ce mur entre eux. Une séparation qu'il a dû ériger, un jour qu'elle avait le pif plongé dans son boulot, où elle n'a rien remarqué. Elle le voit, et elle cherche les failles qui n'existent pas. Les ponts qu'il aurait laissés, pour elle. Un chemin entre eux. Mais rien.

Elle sent que son fils lui échappe. Et elle sait qu'elle ne peut rien y faire.

"Y a du Niflugel dans le placard, si t'as besoin.

\- D'acc."

Il monte sans même vérifier. Elle se demande à quel moment elle a foiré.

xoxoxox

On lui a souvent dit, à Marc, qu'il devrait lever la tête plus souvent. Au moins quand il marche. Qu'il n'y a rien à voir de bien intéressant, par terre. Le goudron, c'est le même partout. Et s'il avait écouté ce conseil, le garçon n'aurait sans doute pas percuté Luka la tête la première.

"Eh ! Ça va ?"

Il n'aurait pas honte à en mourir, les joues pivoines pire que son sweat.

"Oui."

La réponse lâchée comme un aveu, qui lui arrache la gorge. De l'acide. Le moindre mot lui coûte. Il sait que les yeux du garçon sont posés sur lui, et il ne pense plus qu'à ça. Il ne veut pas. Il ne sait pas. Ça lui fait peur.

"T'es sûr ? T'as pas l'air …

\- C'est bon."

C'est bon, c'est toujours bon. Chaque fois que quelqu'un lui pose la question. C'est bon, qu'on le laisse tranquille. Qu'on le laisse s'enfuir. Se cacher. Disparaître. Qu'on arrête de s'inquiéter pour lui. C'est tellement lourd à porter.

Son bras lui fait mal. Il ne veut pas rester ici.

"Marc ?"

Le dénommé déglutit. Silence. Luka a de jolies chaussures. Impossible de lever les yeux. Les lacets sont bleus. original.

"C'est bien toi, hein ? T'es venu à la maison pour un devoir avec Juleka y a deux semaines. J'me trompe pas ?"

Non, il a vu juste. Un devoir sur les mythes mayas à rendre en espagnol. Il s'est occupé du texte. Juleka se chargeait de la partie qui le tétanise, la récitation. 17/20. Une note qu'il ne méritait sans doute pas.

Luka jouait dans sa chambre. Il s'est posé contre le mur pour écouter, alors qu'il cherchait les toilettes. C'était beau. Juste beau. Tout simple. Reposant.

"Oui.

\- T'es sûr que ça va ? T'as pas l'air en forme.

\- C'est rien."

Ça le démange. Ses bras comme une armée de fourmis qui se baladent dessus. Toujours, ses yeux sont posés sur les pieds du musicien. Ils sont grands. Plus grand que les siens. Ils ont quoi, deux ans d'écart ? Trois, peut-être. Et pourtant, le garçon, le jeune homme face à lui, il doit bien le dépasser d'une être. Et de trois ou quatre pointures.

Lui aussi, il pose sa main sur son épaule. Plus franchement que Nath. Cette manière qu'il a d'appuyer délicatement sur l'articulation, c'est comme s'il avait un sourire au bout des doigts.

"En général, quand on dit c'est rien, c'est qu'y a quelque chose."

Ses phalanges posées sur lui, Marc comprend enfin. C'est une invitation.

"T'as fini les cours, là ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ça te dit d'aller te poser près de la Seine ? Ou dans un café ? Pour manger un morceau. Ça creuse les cours, t'as pas faim là ?"

Non, il n'a pas faim. Il n'a jamais faim. Trop fatigué pour ça. La nourriture rentre dans sa bouche par automatisme, parce qu'il faut bien. Que cette enveloppe ne va pas subsister toute seule.

Mais il y a ce truc, dans la voix de Luka. Cette franchise avenante. Légère. Et pour une fois, pourquoi une fois que les yeux posés sur lui ne pèsent pas tout le poids du monde, rembourrés à l'inquiétude, Marc veut bien accepter. Relever la tête, et regarder face à lui. Soutenir les mirettes qui rayonnent, la bouche qui sourit.

"Pourquoi pas."

xoxoxox

_Bien sur j'en ai bavé, pas vous, mon amour ?_

Aujourd'hui, Marc ne se lève pas. Aujourd'hui, il écoute le réveil, les yeux clos. Il se tourne, grimace alors que la manche de son pyjama tâché frotte contre les striures qui décorent sa peau. La force l'habitude efface vite la sensation. Bientôt, la brûlure est diffuse, effacée, une chaleur pâle qui hante sa peau. Bientôt, elle n'est plus rien. Juste un souvenir.

_Avant d'avoir eu vent de vous, mon amour …_

Aujourd'hui, il est épuisé. Épuisé avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. C'est toujours la même fatigue, en lui. Celle que la colère laisse. La colère contre le monde entier qui tourne dans son ventre. Qui lui sort parfois par la peau, sous forme de minces filets rouges. Des perles. Belles perles. Éphémères.

Aujourd'hui, il écoute le réveil en boucle, jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne. Jusqu'à ce que le silence revienne. Et le sommeil avec.

Le temps passe plus vite, dans son lit.

xoxoxox

Il sait que Nathaniel s'inquiète. Il sait qu'il ne fait pas exprès, que ça ne se contrôle. Que ça le bouffe la nuit, sans doute. Que ça l'empêche de dormir. Il les voit bien, les cernes violettes qui s'effacent sous ses mèches carminées. Il la sent, cette détresse perçante qui le traverse comme une lance. Mais c'est plus fort que lui. Quand il le repousse, il se tourne pour lui opposer son dos.

"Je peux pas t'aider si tu me dis pas ce qui va pas, Marc !

\- Y a rien à dire."

C'est là, c'est dans son ventre. Ça lui colle à la peau. Ça le transperce chaque fois qu'il entend rire au loin, et qu'il surprend un regard sur lui. Chaque fois qu'il se met à bégayer, ses moyens soudains perdus comme un mouchoir que le vent vole. Quand Chloé le raye, quand sa mère l'oublie, quand la note tracée sur sa feuille ouvre grand le puits de la déception.

"Pourquoi tu fais … ça ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?"

Quand il relit les lignes qu'il a noircies entre deux exercices de maths, et qu'il y voit toute la pauvre simplicité de ses écrits. Les erreurs, la platitude fade. Quand il froisse le papier, et qu'une colère incompréhensible l'envahit. Une rage pleine de larmes.

C'est là, et c'est si grand. Et il n'a pas les mots pour le dire. Pour montrer à Nath la peur que le lendemain suffit à insuffler en lui. Il n'existe pas de vocabulaire exacte, pour expliquer comme l'énergie lui manque quand la tempête est passée. Pour lui faire voir tout ce qui se cache dans ce corps de petit chat rondouillet. Toutes ces choses bien moins mignonnes que sa bouille qui peine à grandir.

"Je sais pas."

Les poings serrés. Les ongles enfoncés dans les paumes pour ne pas pleurer. Pour ne pas se laisser broyer par l'inquiétude que l'autre lâche brusquement sur lui, et qui l'empêche de respirer.

"Pourquoi tu veux pas m'en parler ?

\- C'est pas ça.

\- On est ensemble non ? Ça veut dire quoi pour toi ? Tu me fais pas confiance ?

\- Si."

Il ne comprend pas.

"Alors pourquoi tu t'enfermes comme ça ? Pourquoi tu me laisses pas t'aider ?

\- Arrete."

La terreur de Nath aussi, elle lui fait mal. Elle le bouffe. Comme une énorme bulle qui l'enveloppe, qui le coupe du reste du monde et qui l'étouffe doucement. Sûrement.

Il sait que c'est pas facile. Il se doute au moins. Mais pour une fois, il voudrait juste que le rouquin se calme. Il voudrait, oui, que son copain s'approche, tout doux comme un mouton. Qu'il pose ses mains sur lui sans s'inquiéter d'appuyer au mauvais endroit. Qu'il le serre, là, dans ce monde précieux où sa respiration caresse sa joue chaque fois qu'elle gonfle ses poumons. Et qu'il lui dise _c'est bon, c'est pas grave_. Même s'il c'est un mensonge, et qu'ils le savent tous les deux. Il veut que Nathaniel l'étreigne et qu'il lui mente. _C'est pas grave_. Pour une fois, plutôt que ces éclats aiguisés qui lui glissent sur le cœur, _c'est pas grave_.

Mais rien. Rien, le silence.

Marc garde les yeux rivés aux sol. Parce que s'il les lève, et qu'il trouve de regard égaré du gribouilleur, il n'arrivera pas à dormir cette nuit.

xoxoxox

La canette est froide entre ses doigts. Humide. Des perles se forment tout autour. S'il appuie sa serviette tout contre, Marc peut la sentir qui se mouille. C'est drôle, agréable. Apaisant.

"Fais-toi plaisir, c'est cadeau.

\- Merci."

Luka a posé sa guitare entre ses jambes. Il tend le bras, attrape une des petites tartines posées sur la planche, elle même posée sur la table. Le noiraud observe. Il scrute sa peau claire, si claire que la base de ses cheveux est noire. Le contraste frappe. Sur l'épiderme abîmé de sa main, on sent les heures de travail accordées à son instrument. A sa passion. C'est comme la petite bosse qui pousse sur son majeur, à force d'écrire. La peau qui durcit.

"Marinette m'a dit que t'aimais bien écrire ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est cool. Et t'écris quoi, alors ?

\- Pas grand chose.

\- Elle m'a aussi dit que tu répondrais ça."

Le noiraud pouffe. Une esquisse de rire. La réponse du musicien l'a surpris, pris au dépourvu. C'est un piège. Il s'est fait avoir.

"T'es pas obligé d'en parler si t'as pas envie. Mais dis pas que c'est rien. Si c'est important pour toi, c'est pas rien."

Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, Marc aurait pris la réponse comme une réprimande. L'impératif, les mots agencés comme on lance un ordre incontestable. Oppressant. Mais avec Luka, c'est différent.

Faute de savoir quoi répondre, il hoche la tête. Le geste semble suffire à son interlocuteur.

Il ouvre sa canette, en avale quelques gorgées. Comme Luka ne se gêne pas pour piocher dans la myriade de toasts qui leur ont été servis - c'est lui qui paie, après tout - il ose tendre la main pour en attraper un. La tartinade rose envahit sa bouche. C'est sucré. Doux. De la betterave. Il prend le temps de mâcher.

Ça valait le coup de sécher le cours de maths.

xoxoxox

"Marc."

Il s'avance vers l'escalier, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

"Marc !

\- Quoi ?

\- Viens ici tout de suite.

\- J'ai des dev-

\- Le collège a appelé."

Il se tend.

"Où est-ce que tu étais ?"

Pas en maths.

Mais ça, il ne peut pas le dire. Pas comme ça. Puis elle le sait, de toute façon.

Il se mord la lèvre. Pose une main fébrile sur la poignée des escaliers.

Le monde s'effondre brusquement sous ses jambes.

"Quelque part.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question."

Il déglutit. Pose un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier. Et se hâte de gravir celles qu'il reste.

"Marc !"

Il claque la porte de sa chambre.

Elle n'insistera pas assez pour le faire parler.

xoxoxox

[_Nath - 12h12_ :

Ça va ? T'es malade ?

Tu veux que je passe t'apporter les cours ce soir ?

Je m'inquiète …

Marc ?]

_A votre avis qu'avons-nous vu de l'amour ?_

[_Marc - 15h03_ :

C'est rien, je reviens demain.

Je veux bien.

Si ça te dérange pas.]

_De vous à moi vous m'avez eu, mon amour._

[_Nath - 15h45_ :

Ok ! J'ai aussi ta copie du devoir de SVT.

T'as eu 14 :)

Dis … c'est pas à cause des coupures que t'es pas là, au moins ?]

_Ne vous déplaise, en dansant la Javanaise…_

[_Marc - 15h52_ :

Non

J'ai juste de la fièvre.]

_Nous nous aimions, le temps d'une chanson…_

[_Nath - 16h42_ :

Ok.

Je suis désolé. Je voulais pas te mettre la pression avec ça.

Je sais pas comment m'y prendre pour t'aider.

Tu peux venir me parler si ça va pas. Ou si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Mais ça m'inquiète vraiment quand t'es comme ça. Je sais pas ce que je dois faire.

Pardon.]

xoxoxox

C'est doux, ça glisse. Comme les doigts de Luka vont sur la corde de sa guitare, ça lui rappelle les lèvres de Nathaniel. Légères. Un effleurement qui l'enchante. Pas de paroles, pas de mots, juste la musique qu'il construit. Juste la bulle autour d'eux que ses notes ont forgée. Un monde à part. Un monde à eux. Pour un instant, loin de tout.

"Voilà. C'est pas encore ce que je cherche, mais j'avance bien. T'en penses quoi ?

\- C'est …"

Marc avale sa salive, et avec, le mot qui lui vient à l'esprit. Beau, c'est trop peu. Pas que ce soit trop faible pour décrire ce qu'il vient d'entendre, mais c'est imprécis. Vulgaire de platitude. Il doit trouver mieux, pour tous les efforts que Luka a mis dans cette musique.

"C'est caressant."

Aussitôt il a honte, aussitôt il rougit. Aussitôt, il se justifie.

"C'est comme … C'est super léger, mais c'est très agréable en même temps. Un peu comme … C-comme quand on prend la main de quelqu'un ? C'est super simple, mais ça touche …"

Plus il parle, et plus il s'embourbe. Et plus le sourire du musicien se dessine. Marc le sent, qu'il rit à l'intérieur, sans que le son ne passe la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ramène ses jambes contre lui.

"T'as composé ça pour quelqu'un ?

\- Pour Juleka et Rose. Ça fait bientôt un an qu'elles sont ensemble. Je voulais marquer le coup.

\- Oh."

Juleka et rose. Il ne savait pas. Même s'il se doutait, bien sûr. Sans oser l'affirmer. Il avait peur de projeter. De se faire des idées, à trop chercher des gens comme lui. Comme lui et Nath. La nouvelle le rassure. Il ne sait pas si c'est une bonne chose. Et il n'a pas envie de le savoir. Juste, profiter de ce coton léger qui l'envahit, quand il parle avec Luka, ça lui suffit.

"Tu vas leur jouer ça ?

\- Je compte l'améliorer, avant, j'ai deux semaines devant moi. Mais oui, c'est l'idée."

Deux semaines. Est-ce qu'il doit leur souhaiter quelque chose, quand il les croisera dans les couloirs, le jour-j ? Est-il au moins censé être au courant ? Peut-être que le musicien lui a livré la nouvelle comme on donne un secret, en gage de confiance. Dans le doute, il préfère le garder.

"C'est cool comme cadeau. Une chanson."

Il perd ses doigts dans l'herbe qui pousse sous ses fesses.

"Tu trouves ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est surtout parce que je suis plus à l'aise avec la musique, pour dire les choses importantes. Ça passe mieux qu'avec les mots."

Marc baisse les yeux. Mais il comprend. Les mots, ça ne suffit pas toujours. C'est trop imprécis. Trop vague. Il y a tant de choses qu'on ne peut pas dire, avec. Qu'il n'arrive pas à faire sortir. Si seulement il savait se servir d'une guitare …

Quand il relève enfin les yeux, deux cercles bleus lui sourient. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Les soutenir, les chasser ? Ou, juste, les laisser faire. Rester tranquille. Accepter la main qui passe dans ses cheveux, qui ébouriffe doucement. Qui descend sur son bras sans appuyer. Sans faire mal. Qui tombe sur son poignet abîmé. Là où la manche est remontée. Sur les sillons bruns. Les souvenirs en lignes blanches, presque invisibles.

"J'ai du désinfectant, si t'as besoin."

De tous les mots qu'on aurait pu lui dire, Marc ne pensait pas qu'il aurait besoin d'entendre ceux-là.

xoxoxox

"Marc ?"

Ça lui prend d'un coup en le voyant. Comme une vague qui montre, et qui s'échoue brusquement sur la plage. La plage, Nathaniel. La vague, les bras de Marc qui passent autour de sa taille, et sa trogne qui suit le mouvement, soudain lovée dans son cou. Ça le prend et, s'il ne s'y trompe pas, ce sont bien des larmes sur son visage. Mais c'est peut-être son esprit qui lui joue des tours. Ou le débardeur du rouquin, que la pluie a trempé.

"Ça va ?"

L'inquiétude encore. Pris au dépourvu, l'artiste ne sait plus quoi faire de ses bras, qu'il pose finalement sur les épaules de son petit ami. Il les caresse doucement, maladroit. Passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Se perd sur lui. Son comportement l'égare.

"Oui.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- C'est rien.

\- Marc…

\- Vraiment."

Il inspire. Contre lui, ça sent la pluie fraîche et la transpiration. Et le shampoing spécial qu'il utilise pour entretenir son rouge pétant. Ça sent le déo, aussi, sûrement parce qu'ils ont eu sport ce matin. Ça sent comme quand ils se laissent tomber dans son lit, chacun une manette entre les mains. Ça sent la maison. La sécurité.

Il avait oublié comme c'était agréable, cette odeur.

"T'es sûr ?

\- Oui."

Il inspire. Il ne sait pas si ça va bien. Si ça va tout court. Tout ce dont il est sûr, c'est qu'il a vu Nathaniel passer le portail du collège, et qu'il a eu envie de le prendre contre lui. Parce qu'il avait peur, encore, de le voir perdre pied en regardant le bracelet éponge à son poignet. Peur de le voir s'égarer, s'énerver, se briser. Peur qu'il finisse par craquer, s'écrouler sous l'inquiétude. Peur qu'il le quitte, parce que c'est trop pour lui. Peur d'être laissé.

Et s'aurait été si con, de le perdre pour ça.

Il ne peut pas le lui dire. Pas avec sa voix. Mais les bras, les bras, ça parle aussi. Alors il serre. Il colle sa joue contre son épaule.

"Ça va."

C'est peut-être un mensonge. Mais un mensonge qui lui fait du bien, là. Un mensonge qu'il veut croire. Et plus il y croit, plus ça va.

"D'accord."

Pour une fois que Nath accepte de le croire, ça va.

xoxoxox

"Ne vous déplaise…"

Luka fait porter sa voix dans la pièce, alors qu'Alya va chercher les boissons. Marinette regarde, sans savoir quoi en faire, les cadeaux qu'on a posé sur la table du salon, offerts pour son anniversaire. Adrien lui parle, elle répond à côté de la plaque. Alix esquisse une mimique qui relève autant de l'amusement que de la résignation, et Juleka cache sa bouche qui rit. Le sourire discret de Rose la suit.

Nath dessine, dans un coin. Sur son épaule, Marc a posé sa tête. Lui, il essaie d'enregistrer discrètement Luka. Mais vu le bruit autour d'eux, pas sûr que le fichier soit d'une grande qualité.

"Pourquoi tu lui demandes pas directement de t'envoyer un enregistrement ?"

Surpris de voir que son petit ami - qui fait, au demeurant, un excellent oreiller - l'a surpris, le noiraud prie pour que personne ne remarque le fard qui colore ses joues.

"Parce que."

Nath n'ajoute rien. Il sourit. Ça veut dire que, dedans, il rit. Alors Marc essaye de rabattre sa capuche sur sa tête.

"Je peux lui demander pour toi, si tu veux.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il va trouver ça bizarre."

Un haussement d'épaule. Le gribouilleur n'insiste pas. A la place, il glisse un regard discret vers le chaton collé à lui. Et il reprend son dessin.

* * *

**[TW : Dépression, auto-mutilation.]**

Pour la chanson de Gainsbourg, j'ai fini par la caser parce que je l'ai eu en tête tout du long de l'écriture. Impossible de s'en défaire, alors voilà. Puis j'imagine bien Luka la chanter.

Ça vous a plu ?


End file.
